


Naked Arrow

by moonsoup



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Friendship/Love, Gen, Growing Up Together, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Self-Discovery
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsoup/pseuds/moonsoup
Summary: 以山王工业篮球队人物为核心角色、大阪组成员协力主办。1. 感情线：MM（深+土）/MF（泽北+大秀）2. 有超自然因素出现的日常生活3. 有感情线不一定是主角，没感情线的不一定是配角-目录-





	1. 什么和怎样之辑（0）

————————————————————  
关于什么和怎样之辑：从-5到0，从0到？  
————————————————————

在决定写这一部的最初，关于如何处理10年所写的几章，我没有想得太清楚。很自然地，我想继承过去的设定和氛围，但又感觉到自己那条“情绪的虚线”已经闭合。  
然而对于没有闭合的故事，它也许可以随着我走上一条新路。所以我将《山寺桃花》和这一部Naked Arrow合并称为“山王工业编年史”，这篇说明即为时间轴上的零，之前的章节为-5到-1，现在的开始从深津同学升上二年级，泽北同学加入山王工业起。


	2. 爱之辑（1-4）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☉爱之辑☉  
> （1-25）

————————————————————  
☉爱之辑☉  
爱是手指上的舞蹈用柠檬汁充电  
————————————————————

-1.-  
在土屋淳，16岁男，心事重重，携带内含氧气面罩的旅行袋，坐在驶往秋田的列车上的这个时间，泽北荣治，预定全国第一的得分后卫，正在上上午的第二节课。同班的同学中并没有前一年和他在初中三年级同班的深津大秀。比他年纪小一岁八个月的深津大秀，在穿过窗户所能直接看到的二年级教室里。泽北的视力超群，好到依稀能看见黑板上写的物理试题分析图，还有，松本，松本稔学长，在所有黑的金的、棕的红的发式中，独树一帜的光头。  
这间学校里所有对他来说重要的人都在二年级的教室里。篮球队的前辈们，天分和努力的化身河田雅史，钱包里装着和弟弟美纪男钓鱼的照片。和蔼的野边将广，是一位不怎么和蔼的中锋。一之仓聪，只有担架才能让他退场。无处不在，无所不能的深津前辈，定义他的还有“深津的哥哥”这个不可思议的身份——不可思议呃。  
“泽北——”  
更为短促、悄声的“泽北”、“泽北同学”。  
泽北慌忙端起书本，温柔的女同学低声提醒他正确的页数。  
春天如此缓慢，在地球上的这个角落。

 

-2.-  
一之仓上学的路线，或，晨跑的路线，能让他碰到任何他想碰到的人。篮球队的同人，同班，父亲以前的同事，幼儿园的老师，停下来寒暄：“哇呀聪小朋友已经长这么大了啊！”  
这给了他很多想问题的时间。虽然并没有什么值得去想。  
他想过他最不想遇到的人。是堂本教练。  
如果赛场上表现得让教练失望，他的努力值便失去了对个人情感激励的意义，变得像是表演。  
他还想过学校应该废除哪些课程，如果树会说话，想象自己在游泳而不是在跑步，河田的弟弟是个妹妹而深津的妹妹是个弟弟，等等。难怪他在即将上坡的分界线上总难免郁郁，他不是不喜欢学校里的热闹，只是他每天早上的孤独时刻似乎更加精彩。  
一之仓从不和河田深津他们讲他早上想的事，他更喜欢听大家聊各种各样的天，看沿山路半埋在草丛里的石头地藏歪着头笑眯眯，挠着头笑眯眯，头低到半胸也还是笑眯眯。  
尽管那传说中的寺庙早已不知所踪，仍不断有民间的捐赠花在这些路边的地藏和石灯上。特别是去年夏天篮球队“史上最强”的名号响彻秋田以后，草间乃至林子里越来越多这些低矮的笑脸。每一次若是有男学生恰好在通向学校的这条必经之路上，以玩笑的口吻向篮球队道贺，河田雅史必然摆出一张深沉不悦的黑脸。这时深津会说：“不要这样呃，河田，这样只会让你更像是石像呃。”  
那是一尊较高的石佛，衬得周围的地藏们像是一群小黄鸡。笑的模样不很明显，脸也更像是照着猩猩的模样雕出的。大家都说，一定是河田的球迷发自爱与倾慕的供养。但明眼人都看得出，这位流落在外的“河田高史”，脚底的苔更厚，石身的纹路更苍老，只是不知是哪一天他就突然地出现在那儿，好像自己从那片神秘的树林里走了出来。  
松本有一天突然提到了一件事，那时学校已经竖起呼吁市民不要在山林及路边摆放佛教偶像的牌子，松本说，他听到一个故事，里面说这些偶像里有一个是真有灵性的，向真神祈愿是有可能成真的。  
野边听到这话，将手背贴住了松本的额头，另一只手背贴在了自己的额头上。  
泽北皱着眉，因为故事里说，灵性地藏其实是一位镇妖的高僧，在不知道多少年前与山里的妖怪们斗争，最后他的元神附着在了石头上。  
“这故事是听谁讲的呢？”泽北问的。问得他好像知道答案。  
“重点并不是谁讲的，”松本说道，“重点是我在校志上看到过类似的说法，还有一句话，‘三颗流星滑过的夜’——”  
三颗，三颗流星？  
“我说，松本呃，”那波澜不惊的声音说道，“你是在校志上读到了什么呃，还是在图书馆遇到了大秀呃？”  
“学长千万不要听那家伙胡说八道……”作为过来人，泽北很激动，过去一年的辛酸千丝万缕。  
此时松本更想反驳的是深津，因为深津大秀除了故事还说了其他的话。但事实确实如深津所说。  
“三颗流星，是什么意思？”野边问道。  
“没有下文。记录的人只写到这里。但肯定是和镇妖僧的回归有关。”松本答道。  
“哦，镇妖僧回归的话，是不是妖怪也要回归了呢？”  
眼看着这场闲谈无药可救，泽北悲愤地攥拳。  
“等一下呃，三颗流星是真的流星呃？”  
“有可能是，但也可能只是一种比喻，”松本说道，“你们想想，晚上有谁会一直看着夜空和星星呢？”  
大家面面相觑，一之仓想说，“我偶尔会这样”，河田雅史耸耸肩：“管他呢。”说着迈过路的分界。  
站在林荫的边缘，河田恭敬地大声合掌，高呼道：“拜托了！请让我长高30公分！”

 

-3.-  
一星期后又过了一星期。河田雅史开始后悔。  
如果可以许愿的话，喊出“我想找到真爱”是没错的，但在后面再加上“和一个亿”就更好了。  
“我可能还是太在乎篮球了。”清早河田在浴室对着镜子思量。他最近长高了八公分。  
这时的松本不断在笔记里画五角星和六角星，数字三、七、九。这时的泽北总是不由自主望着二年级教室的方向。此时的深津，与彼时也没有什么不同；只除了在深津太太的眼中。  
孩子们都去上学时，离深津太太开店还有一个半小时，离深津先生上班还有十五分钟。厨房变得很安静，只有举起的茶杯放在餐桌上时玻璃的颤动。  
男主人在看报纸。女主人在清理餐具同时思考一个问题，最终她还是觉得她不能独自承担这个焦虑。  
“我说，你有没有觉得儿子不太正常？”  
不正常？  
是紫头发-朋克音乐-铆钉夹克-背影面对世界的不正常？  
还是双肩背-校服扣子扣到喉结-说话富于仪式感的不正常？  
深津太太愣住。为什么会出现第一个选项？  
“我说的不是这个。”  
“啊，我觉得的呢，前一种不正常其实是正常，而后一种不正——也就是儿子，看起来正常其实是不正常。”  
“我是说——”  
深津先生索性放下了报纸。“青春期的叛逆行为，其实都是性焦虑引起的，在文明社会，走向成熟的男性越来越不知道如何与女性相处，在流行文化的引导下，爆发出各种各样的症候……喂，你怎么看起报纸来了？”  
“因为我肯定不是早饭出了问题。”深津太太果断将出了问题的报纸横折，伸出两根手指，“不是这个。”一根。“也不是这个。”收回手，她继续说道：“我觉得他今天，确切说是从昨天下午开始，有点不正常。”  
“表现为？”深津猛先生怯怯地问。  
“我听到他在哼歌，还有刚才出门的时候，他好像非常开心！”  
猛先生挠着头，“这为什么会不正常？说不定是捡到了球星卡。”  
“为什么是球星卡？”  
“因为如果是一万块钱，”正色，“他一定会上缴的。”  
猛太太没有回话。这让先生很得意。  
“我觉得你不如担心下女儿，现在社会可不太平。”  
报纸上的重点字被敲了又敲。写着：诈骗团伙。写着：花季少女。  
猛太太托腮，“哼”了一声。  
难不成现在社会版的记者都可以这样嘲讽男子偶像团体了吗？  
还有，女儿升上高中以来，每天都和她一起上学的男孩子叫什么来着？

 

-4.-  
可能深津是提过“泽北荣治”的名字的。但猛太太关店要到十一点以后了，在大秀上小学前是十点钟。晚上的时候她的脑袋有点麻木。  
深津对自己的喜悦是有些不好意思的。因为从河田长高以来，跑到路边和树林里与地藏们聊天许愿的大多是女孩子。他也没有想过自己要许什么愿望，但，他心底确实有一笔长久的渴望。  
他想养一只狗。什么样的都可以。猛太太也答应过。虽然表面上非常冷淡嫌弃，但深津捕捉到了各种迹象，在他七岁生日那天，他会有一个惊喜。  
所以，他在运动商店里买了一个金色的塑胶飞盘。一直到今天还保留着。  
根据河田雅史的事迹，“真神”的版本大概不止五个。因为本人只是随手一指，列场的见证也说不清到底哪一尊听到了他的心声。但高史显然被冷落了，似乎在山王工业，和雅史同学有相同烦恼的人并不多。  
深津只是无所谓地走了一段，不希望被人看到。他在一棵完美的圣诞树形的水杉下找到了一尊佛，端庄的佛衣与手势，表情平静，甚至可以说悲伤。在那永恒的合掌上，挂着一条黑绳，什么人的饰物，金色的，荡在最下垂处。  
深津拎起那条链子，打量着菩萨，不由体会到河田雅史看河田高史的心情。不过，那熟悉的脸并不像大秀，也不怎么像猛太。  
把捏着金光色的塑胶飞盘，工业的简捷完美一时占据了深津的心。让他对如何拥有这喜悦束手无策。发起于，想拥有一种东西而未得，急切的落空便渐渐转移到了另一种东西上。他常有这心情，偶尔因为谦让，偶尔因为运气或是礼貌，他平凡生活的细小心愿搭上了一辆总是来不及落车的长途巴士。连决定来许愿也是，此刻他觉得，他想说的并不是他想要实现什么，而是随便的不论什么，就比如，这条项链是谁丢下的。  
无意识中，他回了下头。吓了一跳。因为地上有一双眼睛。  
第二次回头，那双眼还在。连同视线，棕红色的地毯，喘息，还有一个生命体的摇动。  
像是被雷劈中，深津僵立原地。只能拼命将眼睛转到那一侧、“二成”所在的位置。不不，按照年纪，应该是“初成”，搞不好是“始成”。  
他还没有说，怎么就实现了呢？难不成就现在，学校里，大秀的过敏症也好了不成？  
一定是个梦。所以深津丢出了飞盘，暗以为它会浮在空中。  
但弧线朝着物理规律发展，小狗，棕红色狐狸模样的小狗，朝上纵跃，用口钳住目标，落地后反跑。得胜的欣喜，在看到深津的一刻刹住，不知所措。  
深津是个陌生人。但又有什么很熟悉。小狗矜持地，谨慎地，靠近，低头放下不属于它的玩具，送还给它不属于的这个人。  
将下蹲分解成七个阶段也许需要七种运动想象力，深津证明了他有十二种。可惜的是，只有这亮眼睛的小家伙亲眼得见他如何实现这个慢动作，如何将一块塑料包装的绿茶卷放置在飞盘上。  
还是十分矜持，它伏低，似闻似拱，但没有咬。深津又蹲下去，想帮它撕开包装袋，它却趁机咬住了那条黑绳。  
本想说“这不能吃”，但一个更合理、与双方智商更相称的念头是：是你的？深津试着把绳圈延展开，套在了小狗的头上。不，坠饰耷拉在地，这不是你的。伸手去摘，却遭遇了拒绝。小狗猛然耸头，短而亮的叫声，一时让深津错觉它开口说了什么。愣神之际，它衔起蛋糕飞奔。  
很快，树林又变成了一成与始成的树林。


	3. 爱之辑（5-8）

-5.-  
这天下午，野边将广被深津问到两个问题。  
第一，午饭时你是不是看见我在食堂买了一块绿茶味的蛋糕。  
第二，这块蛋糕现在是不是已经不在我的口袋里了。  
野边先是点了一下头，接着又点了一下头。  
而后，深津凝重地，若有所思地，踱远。  
身后，野边嘟囔着：“喂，深津，我、我再买一块给你……？”  
另一个方向上，松本稔越来越憔悴，一个160页的A4笔记本似乎都能把他压垮，以至于他不得不把笔记放在窗台上，头顶着玻璃窗休息。楼道的这一侧，却对着焚烧垃圾的狭窄空隙。  
野边同情地望着教学楼在空隙中投下的阴影，以及身边的松本。他拿起那本笔记，第一下就翻到了那一页。  
画着各种各样的星星，无数问号，前后都写着大段的字与数字，数学公式和前提一二三四，标符的黑框里写着一行字：是谁整晚凝视夜空？  
野边忆起几星期前上学路上的闲谈，还有这几天，每次经过自己身边时，河田雅史都会有意无意地耸一耸肩膀，就差在他身上画出十厘米一格的分割线。随后的骚动是越来越多的人跑去和菩萨们聊天，瞻仰河田家的守护神，拍照和作揖。还听闻，跳棋社的社长也许愿今年能进入地区四强。说实话，野边倒不是不知道学校有这样一个社团，只是不知道他们还有比赛。  
微弱地，松本说了几个字：真的，可能是真的。  
“什么是真的？”野边问。  
“传说。”  
你不是非得相信，也不是非要不信。但为什么搞得这么严重呢？  
“传说和你有什么关系吗，松本？”  
“深津同学对我说——”看野边的样子，松本调整了一下称呼，“是女深津同学对我说了一些、一些话，这些和学校的传说——啊，该怎么说呢？”  
“女深津？是深津那个和你同班的妹妹。你们怎么聊起天来了？”  
“她主办了宗教研究小组。”  
“我们有这个社团吗？”  
“原先没有。她不想参加任何社团，所以老师说她可以自己办一个。”  
说完，松本深深叹了口气，仿佛找回了节奏和魂魄。话回从头。

 

-6.-  
跳级生深津大秀，一望便知，是水果篮子里的那个——不，怎么可能是饭团，她是一块陨石。她有这样的存在感，倒不因为她很爱出风头或特别沉默寡言，而是，她自己就是一个星球，不需要别人。她让松本想起小时候。想起童年。  
当得知大秀同学要组建社团以逃离“社团役”时，松本发了恻隐，他觉得“看在深津的面子上”，他应该和她聊两句。  
在聊了两句之后，松本觉得，他确实应该和她聊两句。  
“总之，我并不想建一个只读一本书的读书俱乐部，我只是想听听大家对一些课题有没有其他有意思的想法。”  
“只读一本书？”松本不解。  
“《圣经》。”  
“哦，哦。其他的想法是？”  
“嗯，很宽泛，我想听到——罗素之外的想法。”  
Bertrand Russell，大秀重复道。  
松本缓了缓，又问：“具体是关于什么课题呢？”  
“时间的本质是什么？如果抓不到本质，它的内容是什么？美德和好品质的逻辑是怎样的，有逻辑的东西是不是都能用数学证明？还有，也许一开始谈最基本的比较好，怎样证明上帝存在/不存在，面对‘上帝’，‘可能存在’是有意义的错觉吗？”  
像一只刚睡醒的小鸟。  
松本拖住腮，像面对一只刚睡醒的小鸟。他不懂她的叫声，但觉得这声音愉悦、轻松、充满希望。  
“深津同学，你怎么吸引和你一样的人来参与呢？”  
“没有谁和谁是一样的。”  
“怎样证明呢？”松本笑了。  
“直到你找到两个一模一样的人。”

 

-7.-  
野边这时皱起了眉头。他的手指好像不太够掰。  
“如果存在，那就不是不存在，如果不存在那就不会存在，可能存在指的是……”眉头皱得更紧了些，“然后呢，松本？说完了上帝之后，就谈三颗流星了吗？”  
是的。然后，大秀同学展示了她的提纲，她说，她准备正式探讨的第一个课题就是这座山里的传说故事。三个贼。一座庙。和尚。还有一个女人。残破的文字材料的最后一句说：三颗流星滑过的夜晚——  
一个新的段落。和上文没有联系。下文遗失。在存在和不存在以外。  
“我觉得，”松本看着窗外，“晚上看着天空的是预言家。所以，我想——”  
一颗愁眉不展的大头，如无根的蘑菇，冒在窗台上。松本和野边都受到了惊吓。一之仓无声无息的出现，无论是在球场中大家聊天的时候，是在放学路上大家聊天的时候，或任何大家聊天的时候，都有种特别自然的错觉，仿佛他三个小时前就在那儿。但这次是个例外。  
“还聊了什么呢？松本？”一之仓插进来问。  
“你什么时候过来的？不会是让我重讲一遍吧？”  
“不用重讲。你说你和女深津同学聊天的时候，你笑了一下，你们还聊了别的吧？”  
听闻，野边抬起左眉毛努力回忆，但这个细节想必被他错过了。  
“就算、聊了、别的，也和主题无关。”松本脸上的血管微微涨起。这种动静当然更不能逃过一之仓的眼睛。  
“你看是吧。”他招呼着野边，“你们是不是还算了命什么的？啊，用科学的语言，是探讨了命运吧？”  
松本并不想把与大秀的对话和盘托出，不过他确实郑重地怀疑起一之仓是不是潜伏于当时当地的不远处。  
“还是探讨了星座呢？”  
然而紧接着，一之仓的口气变成了推论。“为什么你会想到预言家呢？……”  
“啊，咳咳，”野边抓住了恢复话题秩序的机会，“说到预言家，你刚才想要怎么着来着？”  
“嗯？我都快忘了。我想亲自去看一看。根据历史资料，检验下故事有几成真假。”  
“就这样吗？实地考察？那这些笔记写来做什么用的？”  
松本很惆怅。“用深津同学介绍的方法证明这些都是假的。因为，我不想相信有什么超自然和命运。”  
野边和一之仓都沉默着。这时河田雅史从楼道里经过，在接近野边时刻意挺了挺胸。  
“松本，我觉得，”一之仓说道，“就算大家的许愿都实现了，你也不必强迫自己相信是石佛显灵。”  
野边点头，将笔记本送还松本。“你打算什么时候去考察呢？”

 

-8.-  
为什么定在今晚，野边没有多问。  
但一之仓也决定和他们一道探险多少有些奇怪。特别是，他只是玩笑地询问一之仓：“你这家伙不会也跑去许愿了吧？”一之仓却回答：“我觉得最近两天教练不太对劲。”而后又叨叨着这样的话走远：“球队…要发生变化的吧…”  
一之仓的人生排比，往往是这样的：泽北有无与伦比的才能，深津有神秘的天赋，河田有性格，野边有态度，松本什么都有一点还会在冷天请大家聚餐，而我，我可以做到一件你们都做不到的事情。  
我可以给你们带来一种前所未有的体验。  
“什么？进监狱吗？”  
“到警察局义务劳动？”  
“啊，和犯人队比赛……那一定要装输吧。”  
“再聊天，罚你们出场呃。”  
只有泽北后来留在他身边，听他说完那份盛情邀请，然后又拒绝了。  
倒是深津收下了一张入场券，因为：家传是这样的呃，免费的东西总要试一下呃。  
然后场馆里只剩下堂本教练，事后回想，老师当时心不在焉，甚至可以说显得凝重，看着一之仓的那双眼睛里，只有两个小小圆圆的、空虚的照影在说话。说完，一之仓见堂本老师打了个寒颤，随即叫道：“监狱？！什么监狱？”  
在看清楚入场券上的简介后，老师像其他人那样把票退回，但其他人不像老师那样紧张，但但，这紧张也不是激烈的紧张，是带着茫然的失神的紧张。  
星期日那天，一之仓并不奇怪深津没有出现，奇怪的是大秀同学的出现。尽管那并不是监狱，只是在看守所的辖属范围，开办的一场佚主物品拍卖。  
大秀同学像个随意的小男孩，尤其是那件麻灰色的长袖T恤，很像是她哥哥退役下来的衣服。这让一之仓深感意外。但她的轻松和沉静让他觉得合情合理，一来，这本就是属于“深津”的品质和氛围。另外，为什么电视剧里的头脑聪明的“天才”总那么烦躁呢？如果算一算弧线就能把球投进去，那不是比练上一万次要优越从容得多吗？  
大秀问——学长，你家里有人在警务部门工作吗？  
一之仓对这个问题早有准备，不过有意思的是，大秀同学对所有和他同级又比她年龄大的篮球部前辈都尊“学长”，只除了和她同班的松本，当然咯，还有比她学级低年纪高的泽北。  
“我的叔叔是警务人员。”一之仓这样回答。  
“经常会举办这样的活动吗？”大秀站在一个展位前，像站在机场的安检履带旁，许多古老的手机、乃至对讲机躺在塑料托盘里。  
“不经常。只是有时候仓库里没地方了，或者租额外的仓库太贵了。”  
“所以，仓库里是不可能……”  
“不可能什么？”  
“不可能放江洋大盗的珠宝了。”  
“……啊，那种东西，恐怕只能埋在山上了。”  
说完，一之仓突然意识到，这会不会就是学校里那个无聊传说的原型？在漫无目的的闲扯时，随意地说到，有价值的东西一定埋在山里的某个地方。但大家并不知道，惊心动魄的故事其实就躺在某一间从不打开的仓库里。这些化石，也像那些文明与进化的化石，只不过讲述的是社会的越轨者们的故事，多少年来，经历了物权，保险赔偿，认领年限，一重又一重的筛选后，汇集在这里。  
可是，最终，只有一之仓在兴奋。只有他这样认为。大秀同学慢慢走远，好像拿着什么复杂的装置在研究。一之仓闻到了旧报纸、霉菌、半湿的阳光的味道，故事和谜语的味道。  
他想到了堂本老师失神的模样。


	4. 爱之辑（9-13）

-9.-  
土屋淳坐在地上，盘着腿，两手埋在耳后的浅棕色的头发里。  
第一次，这还是十几年来的第一次，他在检讨自己的人生。  
他想这些年自己给别人填的麻烦，花了十分钟的时间。想别人给自己填的麻烦，只花了一分钟，毕竟这个课题就是花上两个小时也想不完。  
何况，他现在是在用蚂蚁计时。  
假设蚂蚁爬过十片落叶的时间是一分钟。  
蚂蚁，落叶，突然出现的佛像，连绵的树。全国第一的高中是一场幸存游戏。他不幸走进了这游戏设计的bug中。  
没有信号，没有方位，没有人，甚至连时间都消失了。若按照更准确的计时方法——新陈代谢法，距离他走丢已经过了五顿饭的时间。  
面对眼前这只能被称作“鬼打墙”的状况，饥饿没能增加土屋的理解力，反而使他对已经发生过的事也失去了理解力。  
首先，他是谁？他从哪里来？  
从家里。所以，这儿并不是他的家。所以，他反感这次旅行。不，不该说是旅行，他不知道他要在推荐函里的“山王工业”待多久，直到安全。  
让“家”变得不再安全的那个事件是偶然的、倒霉的。可如果非说每件事背后都有个原因，而这原因必然让每个人自己都不再无辜，那么，土屋很不情愿地承认，他多少是“当有此报”。  
是的。他不能算是个好人。脾气不好。经常因为不高兴就扔东西，哪怕是活的东西。  
虚荣。当女生们送他礼物时，他不是想不出得体的拒绝，或表演一番“温柔的感谢”，但他更在意、或该说只在意的是他自己的形象，可能下一秒他就不喜欢这假面了，但此刻，他忍不住刻薄。忍不住享受无关痛痒的残忍——

“这里面是什么？爱心巧克力？”  
红着脸的默认。  
“为什么不是使用券？”  
红着脸的问号。  
“你的使用券。”

还有什么？不能接受批评和反对。可表面上驯顺谦让。等待着时机，对反对者采取报复。报复是必须的。采取报复的表面谦和是蒙蔽，没有行动的表面谦和是虚伪，甚至懦弱。  
但是，他是阴暗自负的混蛋，这和山本要杀他有什么关系呢？又和他困在这片树林又什么直接的因果呢？  
山本澄一要杀他，他们却是在学校里从没讲过话的两个人。  
他走进树林，是因为disco要扑一只蝴蝶。  
啊！困饿，迷路，暴躁，让一切更糟的是，disco不在他身边。  
这才是真正的惩罚。

 

-10.-  
阳光褪去了。一个寒颤，土屋觉得自己在梦里。可能是在梦里打了一个寒颤。篮球队的混账们仍旧把他当成“学弟”，在第一个夏天结束后仍是如此。他们以为自己在NBA，拿rookie当佐料料理。他们让他把“那个”放进山本的书包，他们甚至不知道山本背不背书包。哈！他走近了、走近了那个房间，缝隙里——  
对面的女人，总是在扭头和看书的瞬间，瞥他的旅行袋。沿着拉链有一条不寻常的装饰，经土屋的巧妙手工固定，像一道花纹，一端连着外界的空气，另一端呢？那女人又在偷看，几乎要用她扑闪的睫毛膏撬开拉链，看看袋子里到底装的是什么。  
他是在走到哪里发现钱包不见了呢？他一直走得很快，特别在人多的地方，在车站的时候，他有种尿急似的紧迫感，觉得山本澄一就埋伏在人来人往中，也许就是某个穿制服的警务协管员。  
只记了一半的地址让他在__关xx站下车，这之后，似乎人人都知道“山王工业”怎么走。土屋恨山。他站在第一级石阶上给“什么本几郎”的教练打电话，手机“唿”地挂断，电量像被一张巨口吞掉。disco挣脱面罩从旅行袋里跳出来，在他脚边蹭，蹭完又跳。土屋恨山。  
更恨的是蝴蝶。在这一朵花也没有的地方。他喊着“disco——”，冲进来。山也恨他。一圈，还是三圈，他觉得是个圈，于是把项链放在佛像的手上，于是，下一圈就没转回来。  
为什么？湿的。是雨吗？居然下雨？  
土屋又怒又惊，醒过来。看见disco在舔他的手。小狗低头的地方，有一个小小的包装袋。  
蛋糕？抹茶味。哪个混蛋乱喂你？  
来，disco，别乱跑了。天已经——土屋四顾，天已经黑了？  
至少，云色更暗。他把蛋糕和差不多半个拳头塞进嘴里。  
“disc——”  
什么也没有。土屋脊背一凉，接着，领口也一凉。  
一条黑绳，挂着金色的一片叶子，贴在锁骨的正中。

 

-11.-  
“我说的是十分钟前！”  
但此刻深津大秀最关心的并不是泽北化身微波炉定时。  
“我并不是十分钟前听到‘你的’留言的。”大秀瞪着泽北，耳机依然掖在两鬓背后，另一端连在手机上。  
“就算五分钟前你才听到，从你家走到这儿也不用这么久吧？”  
在等大秀这段时间，坐在小操场大滑梯上的泽北已经在脑袋里把路线图从一根线画成了一团黑。  
“哦，我，我在想我要去哪里。”  
深沉，心不在焉，彻底冲垮了泽北胜利的喜悦。  
心有不甘，泽北一把拽过大秀的手机，顺道拽脱了耳机。随后发现，大秀听的并不是他的留言，和他想象中的那些秘密，而是一首乱七八糟的歌。  
是在另一个界面吗？在细小的屏幕上，泽北找到一个陌生的图标，也许是大秀自己做的程序？通过它来监听……等一下！  
“喂，你要去哪儿？”  
大秀回转，问：“你带钱了吗？”  
“钱？多少？”  
“不要紧张，零钱就可以。……你骑了车吗？太好了。”  
大秀分腿骑在了后座上，望着泽北。

 

-12.-  
他们骑到了最近的mall，大秀拿走了所有的零钱。  
作为交换，泽北没有遇到什么抵抗，就拿到了所有的供状。  
大秀在监狱拍卖会买了一台窃听器，修理组装后，应该说，是在河田前辈长高之后，放在了某尊佛像附近。  
而猜想到这一切的泽北，在佛像附近留了一句：深津大秀，请于今晚7点50分在你家附近的小操场拜见本大人。  
但是，这样就完了吗？从大滑梯到Arcade里的摩托车，泽北觉得，自己把深津家附近最不舒适的户外座位坐了个遍。但是，胜利感依然为零。  
“你不想知道我怎么猜到的吗？”  
……  
“想啊。”  
直勾勾地，大秀的话和她的眼神。泽北不由起身，站到了抓娃娃机的玻璃柜旁。  
“这个，抓这个。”泽北敲指出一个位置和姿势都绝佳的企鹅。  
但是，这一点和大秀的目光并无切点。  
泽北叹了口气。想要回一杯饮料的钱，啊不，是救下几枚白白喂了机器的硬币。  
“是一之仓前辈吗？”大秀机械地续币，机械地闲聊。  
“一点都不难猜，是吧？”泽北突然觉得好无聊，“你就考虑下那只企鹅好不好……前辈那里——啊，真受不了你！前辈那里可以拿到全部的拍卖记录，以下就不难猜了。”  
“那你想怎样，和我信息共享吗？”  
“共享个鬼啊！我才没有窥私癖！深津，你这是种不良嗜好——最少，也是在培养不良的习惯。”  
“是吗？那你在听什么？”  
泽北瞪大眼，“我当然没有听你的窃听记录！是你的歌单啊。”  
大秀转过脸，笑了。“你惨了。”  
“怎、怎么了？”  
“那是非法下载的。”  
“什么？”一只耳塞掉出来。  
“是啊，你要把你非法听到的歌都从耳朵里倒出来。”大秀微笑着，“还有，你们班的彩——什么来着？长得漂亮吗？”  
“是田中彩——”泽北顿住，“怎么了？”  
“没什么，喜欢你，她。”续币。“还有，是二班的某个家伙散布了作弊的谣言，体育老师——”  
泽北把耳塞又塞了回去。“你真无聊。”  
这次大秀叹了口气，“是啊，我就是太无聊了。”  
“为什么骗松本学长？”  
“松本学长？哪一个？”  
“和你同班啊，篮球队的松本学长！”  
“松本……？”  
“稔。”  
“稔？稔怎么了？”  
泽北用头撞了一下旁边的玻璃柜。“你骗松本学长说学校里有妖怪啊！”  
“学校？哦！不是学校。是山里面。你知道山上原本是有座庙的吧。”  
“你对我还胡说？松本学长被你的假校志搞得神神叨叨的！”  
“我没有胡说啊，校志也是真的啊，你说的那个——我想起来了，稔，稔是一个很有实证精神的人。”  
“稔？你凭什么叫他稔？”  
“是你说他叫稔的啊！”大秀耸肩，“好了，不要再说这个了，我现在到了关键时刻。”  
泽北瞥了一眼玻璃柜，大秀似乎通过不断的努力，和无限的浪费，把目标移到了一个有利的位置。  
“你玩的到底是什么游戏？‘夹出最丑公仔’吗？”  
那么，关键时刻是指……  
三爪夹像棉花一样无力地松开，大秀头抵柜门。  
泽北欣欣然，看来天才学生也没法计算出在最后一个币的时候，她想要的公仔应该出现在哪一个位置。如果是他的话，大秀现在至少已经可以拥有企鹅、熊猫和那只鸭子了。不过，她偏偏看中的是那只恶丑、恶丑的狗。

 

-13.-  
一枚新币哐啷入位。泽北有了不祥的预感。他想拉大秀回家。  
但大秀好像也知道会发生什么，因为那小鬼头站在机器旁好一段时间了。  
果然，小孩儿的三爪夹伸向了大秀好容易挪到佳位的公仔。  
一枚得手。  
泽北像按住球，按住了大秀的头。  
按住她的头，像自己也有一个妹妹。  
“好啦，抓娃娃的世界是这样的，前人种树后人挖坑，不然你以为我为什么叫你抓那只企鹅？”  
“我不明白。”  
“有什么不明白的？”泽北和大秀并肩，朝出口走。  
“为什么都晚上八点多了，还有小孩在外面乱晃？！”  
“你们两个有什么不明白的呃，你们自己还不是一样呃。”  
是的，身后，深津一成叉着腰，皱着眉。  
“哥哥？”大秀一惊。  
“你不会以为你晚上出去、没有人叫我跟出来看看呃？”  
泽北不明白，他为什么要脸红。  
“哥哥？”大秀还是很惊讶，在深津叉着腰的手里，握着什么。“你怎么有这个？”  
“这个呃？”深津提起那只狗公仔，“我看你抓了半天，以为你很想要呃。”  
“学长一直在旁边看着吗？”泽北问道，但没有人理会他。  
“你怎么弄到的？抢过来的吗？”大秀问。  
“买呃。那个小孩提出要卖给我呃。”  
几乎同时，深津和泽北要去按住大秀，但泽北及时意识到这一球不是他的。这次轮到深津说：“抓娃娃的世界是这样的呃，你种树时有没有想过坑是谁挖的呃？”  
大秀很沮丧，她并不想要那个公仔。她认真地在想，暴揍八点后不回家的小孩，从法律上讲，是合法的。  
“好，我们回家了呃。泽北，那是大秀的手机呃，泽……”  
泽北面如死灰。  
泽北说，他并没有开那个窃听程序，是它自己跳出来，突然启动。  
大秀说，她已经删掉了白天所有的录音，在来见泽北之前就删光了。  
深津说，这凄厉的叫声，像是女人，而且很奇怪的，他仿佛听到了松本，也可能是野边的声音。  
而泽北，再次面如死灰。  
“你怎么了？”深津兄妹一起问。  
泽北说，他放学路过时已经把大秀放的窃听器拿走了，实际上，窃听器就在他牛仔裤的口袋里。


	5. 爱之辑（14-19）

-14.-  
野边。野边。  
今天下午，乃至十五分钟前，松本稔从没想过他这辈子会这么焦急地呼唤野边将广。  
在今晚约定的时间，他只等来了野边，一之仓没有到。但他们并不担心。因为这里只不过是学校，一之仓当然不会在学校迷路。而如果发生了阻止一之仓聪到场的事端，那必然是他们担心也没用的。  
树林里很安静，在稀疏处透过来的街道和房顶，在晚上有别样的美感。树尖处的夜空也是，像爆炸的对话框，这里贴一处，那里贴一处，若真有流星漏下，松本想到，那也是他今晚的选择，和命运无关。是他的选择，来到山王工业，结识大家，参加篮球队，在今晚走过这鸟语林间，还有，朋友，最重要的是他现在拥有的。  
松本想回去了。安宁的山间漫步治愈了他。  
可野边站在一棵树下，手电的光，把光之外的阴影描得又黑又糊。  
“发现什么了吗？”  
“这棵树……”野边嘟囔着，走向另一棵树，“这里也是，还有那边的。”  
“怎么了？”松本问。  
“有画的痕迹，用什么东西刻的，一个十字吧，你看是不是？”  
松本凑上前，“好像是。这几棵树上都有吗？谁这么无聊？”  
“难道是……”野边已经捉摸了一段时间，“做的记号？”  
“为什么要做记号，认养这几棵树吗？高史和高高史。”松本哈哈笑，旋即道，“哎呀，该不会是迷路了吧？”  
无论野边还是松本，都知道对方现在脑中想到的人是一之仓。  
“我觉得不是，”野边说道，顺便用手比划着，“真是画记号的话，这个人应当跟我差不多高，一之仓的话，没有必要这么抬着手是不是？”  
松本很后悔，他当时对野边说：那我们再找找看。  
于是，找着找着，两个光顾着看树皮的人，就真的丢掉了彼此。

 

-15.-  
真正开始发慌是又回到这三棵树前，松本记得他没有转弯，没有下坡，而是一直一直朝上走。  
会不会搞错了？他也开始想找个什么尖利的东西，画个记号了。  
但更怪的是，野边怎么可能听不到他的喊声呢？这该不会是个恶作剧吧？  
现在，脸边拂过的风，像只阴险、不受欢迎的手，让松本格外紧张，不难理解，当树丛翕动，绝非自然之音的“沙沙沙”和类似说话的人声，在一点钟方向发生时，松本为什么会觉得自己的心脏都僵住了。  
几乎是下意识地，松本把刚刚用来刻树皮的一块尖薄的石头丢了出去。  
那人影忽然蹲下去，轻柔地“唉”了一下。再站起来，并没有野边那样高。  
在手电光的边缘，面目的信息逐渐汇聚。“松本？”是个女声。  
“深津？”  
“嗯。你还好吗？”  
“啊，对不起，我以为是——野猪，啊不，是——”  
大秀扶着头摆手，“不要紧。发生了什么事？”  
很不寻常的一问。因为他还没问，为什么大秀会出现在这里。  
“深津同学是来看流星雨的吗？”  
“流星雨？这里看得到吗？”大秀迅速抬头目测了一番头顶狭窄的夜空。  
“我其实不是来看流星雨，但天文台预测了，所以我想今晚可能是最接近‘三颗流星滑过’。”  
“原来如此，所以你把实地考察定在了今晚。”大秀只觉左眼猛地一酸，探手去揉，“有什么收获吗？”  
“收获没有，倒是把野边搞丢了。”松本细看大秀的脸，原来是血流到了眼里。“哎呀，实在对不起，我应该、应该有手帕——”  
松本先是擦拭，接着用折好的手帕按住伤口。  
“谢谢，请帮我按一会儿。”说着，大秀用腾出空的手，将手电的光打在不远处的一棵树上。  
“深津同学，怎么会大晚上的跑到学校来呢？”  
“啊，不只是我，哥哥和泽北也来了。”  
“什么？”松本叫道，“他们也丢了吗？”  
“泽北应该没有，他没有进树林，他沿正路找。哥哥和我是分头行动。”  
大秀的镇定，帮松本一点点找回了他的心跳。  
“那我们现在怎么办呢？”松本问。  
“往下坡走吧。”大秀依旧镇定，“我和哥哥是这么约好的，找到你们就往下山走。”  
“你们是专程来找我们的？”松本很惊讶，“你们是怎么知道我们今晚来考察的？”  
大秀没有回答，反问道：“你和野边学长是怎么约的，要是走散怎么汇合？”  
这一问如致命一击，松本颤动的心上，浮现了一大块恐惧的空白。

 

-16.-  
大概是朝着下山的方向走了一小段，悔恨从一小撮变成了一张网，松本停下来。“深津同学，你先走吧，我要回去找野边。”  
走了几步，松本发现，大秀依然跟在他身边。  
“深津同学，你下山去和你哥哥汇合吧。”  
“既然找到你了，我们就不能再走散。”大秀说道，“不然我就白来了。”  
“可是——”  
“而且我们俩不一定就走对了方向，你也是这么想的吧，松本，前辈？”  
“但是，都是因为我执意要来探险，大家才会迷路。”看着大秀划伤的脸，松本低下头，“是我非得证明一些根本不重要的事。”  
“你要证明什么呢？”大秀问时，又有血滴下。  
松本接过手帕，重新折叠，重新敷住创口。“不要紧，不重要。”

 

-17.-  
抬头看着狭窄的夜，大秀突然发问：“为什么会对超自然现象这么拒绝呢？我以为大多数人都会觉得发生这样的事很有意思。”  
“有意思吗？”松本看着大秀额角洇红的手帕，叹气。“可能因为，我觉得，假如真的有超自然的因素，也就是超越人力和人的理解的力量，那么生活就可能受到这些力量有意的操控，人的努力就没有意义了。”  
“你会担心这个吗？”  
“会啊。怎么不会？假如有命运，人所做的每一件事都是事先安排好才会发生的，不是自己去做的，那不是很可怕吗？”  
大秀挤出了一个看来很古怪的笑容，不知是因为头疼，还是因为她想憋住这一笑。  
“可是，世界上有那么多人，有意安排是安排不过来的吧？假如真的都是安排的，那么对每个人都是公平的，你也不用太难过了啊。”  
松本从没这样设想过，不过大秀说得对，他确实是把自己想得太重要了些。“那么，假如我觉得自己是被针对的那一类人呢？”  
“假如你被针对？”大秀的眼睛自然地外扩，碰到痛处又缩回，“假如你觉得你所有的结果都是命运安排，那么逆推原因也是很有趣的。”  
“什么意思？”  
“比如说，你觉得此时此地你的境遇是命运的安排，那么一定有个原因。”  
“原因就是命运呗。”  
“那么，你的‘命运’结束了吗？”  
松本想了想，如果他今晚来到这倒霉的山上不是为了找回野边，那难道说是为了找到——或者，被，找到？  
“深津同学，我们去找野边吧。”

 

-18.-  
这一次，大秀反而没有跟上前。  
“松本，前辈，你害怕吗？”  
“有一些吧，刚才可能更害怕，现在好多了，你呢？”  
“我？”大秀犹豫了下，“其实我想，这个伤可能不是你砸的。”  
大秀最终还是坦白了她在佛像上放窃听器的事，但，被泽北没收的窃听器怎么传送来松本和野边（她没有向松本提另外的声音）的呼喊声，是最大的谜。  
“在我碰到你--也就是你朝我丢石头前，我好像看到了野边学长，站在一个地方一动不动，等我跑到他前面，我发现那是一棵树，而且向我倒过来……但后来，其实只有一堆树杈从高处掉下来，划到了我的头和手臂，然后我听到有人说话，然后走过来，就看见你了。”  
松本听得屏气凝神，整个故事简直到处是重点。不过最终，他觉得最不可思议的还是大秀的镇定。  
“深津同学，你就不害怕吗？”  
大秀似乎是笑了下，一个很像很像深津的笑。“我怕啊。”  
“那你……”  
果然，她还是笑了。“怕也没有办法啊。只能试着往前走了。”  
松本也笑了。松口气的同时，他也觉得大秀看起来有些忧虑。  
“对了，我们走的这一路，”松本想起了什么，“为什么你一直回头拿手电照……”  
大秀笑得有些无奈，“呃，我是想告诉你的，但我说了你不要害怕。”  
松本觉得，此刻最恐怖的不外乎大秀也是一棵树，一个幻象，他情不自禁地握住了大秀的手。如果是真的，他有责任保护这双手。  
“我一直都觉得，还是有一棵树……很像野边前辈。”

 

-19.-  
拉着手，朝大秀所指的方向走的时候，松本并不害怕。  
靠近树丛的时候，用手电分辨树里是否有面目时，松本也努力不害怕。  
然而，沉重的脚步，不属于大秀，也不属于他，在逼近。  
奇怪的亮光，在他的眼里，和路面上跳动。  
喘气和声音。  
手心里温柔的、弱小的手。  
不知道是谁先惨叫，但绵长的洪亮的“啊——”相互撞击，升到了半空，似乎还裹挟着大秀的声音：“也许是，也许是有人——”  
大秀没有说完，在这可能是危险的尖峰也可能是获救的黎明的一刻，松本几乎是本能地抱着她，蒙上了她的眼睛。  
啊啊的喊叫，有松本的声音，也含有另一个熟悉却叫不出名的声音。  
接着，又从不远处跑来几双脚，喘息。松本的大手移开了。山路的亮光泻进来，近处，有两个人。一个是篮球队的河田雅史，他站在那尊和他长得几乎一模一样的佛像后，身后是一个可爱的小胖子。  
稍远些，是刚跑过来的两个人。一个是松本一直在找的野边，一个是看起来特别可笑的泽北，泽北看起来，该怎么说呢，大秀找不到形容：偷吃了今晚的月亮不消化？  
这实在是一个奇怪的夜，先是她在录音里听到了哥哥对佛像说的话，接着是泽北的留言。然后，在夜凉将至时分，她感到非常温暖，恍惚地，从肩膀到后背像披了一条大围巾。  
哈，泽北，泽北为什么看起来这样吃惊？


	6. 爱之辑（20-25）

-20.-  
“学、学长——松本、学长——”  
像扒拉掉进灰堆里的珍珠，泽北用手指将松本的灰色T恤和大秀白上衣拨弄开。  
在听到河田雅史的叫声后，泽北和野边一起跑过来。然后，他就看见了大秀，和松本稔，这条大围巾。  
在经过了一番谁在找谁和好几个“为什么”之后，所有人的问题暂时都得到了解答。  
先是泽北在路上听到了野边的声音，野边循着泽北的声音从林子里走了出来。  
就在两人商量着怎么找回松本和深津兄妹的时候，他们在路边发现了河田兄弟。  
河田雅史深信自己有高史的庇佑，一点都不担心自己会在树林迷路。  
这不，“我才刚准备进去找，松本你们就自己冲出来了。”  
至于河田雅史为什么也跑到学校来，他坚守的沉默被弟弟美纪男天真道破。  
“哥哥说，要好好向高史许愿，我也能长高。”  
笑意温馨。如果能在山脚看到深津平安无事，就皆大欢喜。  
哦，只除了泽北，他和大秀走在一队人马最后，瞪着大秀额角洇红的手帕。

 

-21.-  
如果命运真的存在，至少深津一成已经逆推出了他的原因。  
作为这个原因，和被拯救的对象，土屋淳却觉得他的“秋田恐怖故事”没有完结，只是翻到了另一页。  
朦朦胧胧地，他觉得有光打到自己脸上。朦朦胧胧地，有人将他扶起。朦朦胧胧地，他的双腿架上了别人的节奏，绑上了别人的力量。  
至于这走不出的谜林，不过是一个被他忽略的最明显的谜面。  
可是，他太累了。到底今天是几号呢？  
他躺到了地上，但头下很软。有微风。  
只是这风，节奏太过分明，和他的呼吸一致。他悄悄地，悄悄地，趁暗的掩护分开一条视线，风的方向在耳后，脸贴近的是大腿靠膝盖的位置，好在他的头不是朝着大腿相连的那一端，因为把他放在腿上的并不是个女人。  
还有，手指，围着脖子滑过去，牵起他的项链。另外更多的手指，在他的头发间穿梭。  
呼吸越来越近。

 

-22.-  
设若土屋淳还有他自己或宠物disco以外的朋友，他也不可能对他们谈起他此刻的感受。但，比亲自体验躺在一个古怪的男人膝上更恐怖的是，看见这一幕。  
松本和野边半张着嘴。  
河田雅史挡在了弟弟身前，说：“深津，溺水的人才需要人工呼吸。”  
深津望着一圈人聚集在自己身边，确认了大秀的位置，目光最后落在河田身上。“我并没有要做人工呼吸呃。”  
“这是谁啊？”“你在树林里发现的吗？”“他怎么了？”  
所有这些不需要非得深津大秀提出的问题，在这个情境里，都十分合理、理智、智慧。  
但是，深津猛地纵身一跳，蹦到了大秀跟前。没有一丝防备，土屋那颗温热的头被扔到了石地上。  
“我的愿——嗨，我们把这个拿回家呃！”  
可能上一次看见哥哥兴奋的那个自己已经死掉了。总之，大秀并不记得生命中有过这样的时刻，但眼下更关键的是：哪一个？怎么拿？  
深津大概是看懂了妹妹的疑惑，所以他招呼着野边，伸出手：“你看呃！”  
大秀看见一个揉成团的塑料袋。  
“野边，我中午是不是买了一个抹茶蛋糕呃？”  
可能是嫌野边的点头来得太缓慢，深津又说：“你看看它戴的项链呃！”  
“这个蛋糕是它吃的呃。口袋也在他附近呃。还有项链呃。”  
说着，深津又蹦回去。“还有我看过了呃，毛发的颜色也很接近呃——”  
高大的，在地面上伸展的土屋，“嗖”地对折。如果有熟识他的人，一定看得出那双眯起的眼睛已经在记录仇人的形状，也就是深津一成的身高体重和外貌特征。  
大家都被醒过来的陌生人吓了一跳，除了深津。他拿出了那只公仔狗，在土屋的面前晃了晃。“我向你们证明呃，他看见自己一定会有反应的呃，如果丢出去，他一定会用嘴叼——”  
河田，野边，松本，都向深津围了过去。

 

-23.-  
这一顿吵嚷很像训练的空当，闲聊各自喜爱的球队。  
但性质太严重。情节，太复杂。如果深津学长也疯了的话，这一趟秋田就白来了。到底是怎么回事？泽北瞥了一眼肩膀一侧的深津大秀。  
“你的头还好吗？”  
他想这么问。不过，流了点血并不代表很严重。眼角周围本来就很脆弱嘛。  
“队长他，队长该不会把那个人……”  
大秀拳抵额头，重重叹气。“都是我的错。那个时候我对妈妈说我过敏……”  
没有说完。大秀朝深津走过去。“哥，我们可以养一条真正的……”  
现在，这一团人在大秀加入后，也没有变得更聪明。因为，泽北现在听到他们在争那只公仔狗有多丑。  
“你好啊，你是游客吗？”泽北向土屋打了第一声招呼。  
土屋没有说话。深津一成从人团中又回到他面前。他明白了一些些。  
“喂，深津，我们还是得搞清楚这个人到底是谁啊？会不会你们都在树林了受到了惊吓啊……”

 

-24.-  
“我想我知道他是谁。”  
这是这个晚上的结束语。能说出这句话的一之仓理应被金光环绕。  
然而结束语如果说了四五遍别人还没听到，说的人不免泄气。毕竟，原先大家只是不曾留意他的物理存在。  
“是从大阪来的土屋同学吧？”  
一之仓只得独自发起谈话。可坐在石阶上的土屋淳一言不发。  
“一之仓呃，你搞错了呃，它不会说话——”  
“怎么是一之仓搞错了呢？是深津你神经了啊！”  
“对，明明这个人叫土屋——”  
对吼的河田和松本瞬时刹住，不知是一之仓和土屋这两个名字哪一个更不合时宜。  
“你是什么时候——”  
“我是什么时候过来的？”一之仓打断了这句话，“我今晚没能准时出现是因为家里来了客人，我叔叔过来说，昨天他在车站值班时——”  
“等一下，一之仓你不是来自监狱世家吗？”  
……我是警员世家。  
一之仓把这几个字从牙缝里咽了回去。“我叔叔是警务协管，昨天他在车站捡到了一个钱包，一直没有人认领，也没有联络方式，不过他在里面找到一张字条，写的是山王工业的地址，还有我们教练的名字。”  
“钱包是这个人的吗？”大家望着依然一言不发的土屋。  
“我给教练打过电话，教练说有一位大阪的交流学生土屋淳同学，本来该在今天来学校报道。”  
“你怎么知道他就是？”  
一之仓走近土屋，说道：“钱包里有他的照片。”

 

-25.-  
除了河田雅史，没有人奇怪土屋的确是在山上走迷了路。  
除了深津一成，没有人怀疑土屋淳确实是来自大阪的交流学生。  
除了泽北荣治，没有人拒绝松本稔提出的宵夜邀请。  
除了一之仓聪，没有人反对今晚把土屋安置在深津家。  
而除了土屋淳，没有人知道他弄丢了真正重要的行李。  
尽管有种种非百分之百的合议，在一阵山风吹弄一排林叶的呼响后，大家都静静地靠近了彼此，迈开了脚步。

 

-25.0-  
Naked Arrow的开门辑就是这样。很抱歉废弃了之前（晋江专栏）发表的章节，因为一开始时的想法总是诸多变动的。祝愉快。下辑故事再见。（作者按）


End file.
